Getting Back Your Stuff
by Echidne and Jyestha
Summary: This is my first Songfic. (Song: the hardest part of breaking up is getting back your stuff) Riley has returned from the jungle and he wants the one thing he left behind- his CD collection. err-not really a BR shipper. I really screwed the songfic format


The Hardest Part of Break up Is getting Back Your Stuff  
  
By Jyestha  
  
Disclaimer: No, Joss owns it all.... Except the song and the parts I wrote  
  
A/N: Just to prove I'm an uber- nerd please direct your attention to the format... yes! That's right! In between the lyrics those are drabbles! There are eight 100 word drabbles and 1 err- half drabble? It took a long frickin' time to get it this way... sorry. Had to comment!  
  
The doorbell of 1630 Revello Drive rang around noon. Buffy, clad in pajamas, padded towards the door expecting a friend or at least a friendly UPS man.  
  
The last person she was expecting to see on her porch was Riley Finn.  
  
Buffy made unintelligent noises, "Huh... hi?" she questioned.  
  
"Hi Buffy," said Riley nervously.  
  
"Riley... you're not in the jungle?"  
  
"Not at the moment, no," said Riley with his stupid smile.  
  
"Oh," said Buffy, trying to absorb the shock of seeing her ex so unexpectedly.  
  
"Err... can I come in?" asked Riley.  
  
That snapped Buffy out of it, "Oh, sure."  
  
It's been so long, since I've seen your face,  
  
So long since I've been to first base  
  
I really miss, the feel of your kiss.  
  
"Riley," Buffy tried to gather her thoughts as she straightening her yummy sushi pajamas. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I think you know, Buffy," said Riley pointedly.  
  
"You are going to stay in Sunnydale?! With me? Forever!" Buffy nearly wept. She had been alone for... what? It had been a matter of months now! She needed a man back in her life.  
  
"Err-," Riley started.  
  
"Thank you, Riley!" Buffy cried. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "I was going insane, Riley! All lover-less! I was even considering Spike!"  
  
"No!" Riley cried, "I'm sorry, Buffy... I'm only back for the CDs."  
  
But can I have back my things before I get really pissed?  
  
You had my heart, my soul, my attention,  
  
But you walked out my life with my CD collection.  
  
But can I have back my things before I get really pissed?  
  
"Your... CDs?" asked Buffy weakly. "You came all the way from the jungle to get a couple of CDs?"  
  
"My Compact Discs, Buffy," said Riley gravely.  
  
"You can't mean that!" Buffy asked.  
  
"I need them Buffy!"  
  
"And you don't need me? You don't want me?" She felt like she was coming on too strong.  
  
"No... Buffy... I'm a man! And I'm moving on! I realize there are other things I need in my life!"  
  
"I can't believe you are saying this to me!"  
  
"Listen to me, Buffy. I just want back Garth!" Riley demanded with more force then he intended.  
  
We're Breaking Up!  
  
Breaking up is hard enough (woah oh oh oh)  
  
Say you had nothing but I called you bluff.  
  
You got my sweaters, my hat... I can't find my cat!  
  
The hardest part of breaking up  
  
is getting back your stuff.  
  
"No!" said Buffy defensively. "No! You left ME, Riley... And now you just  
  
show up like everything is okay? You waltz in here and you want Garth Brooks back!  
  
What kind of person are you!" Buffy sniffled. "What kind of girl do you think I am?!"  
  
Buffy muttered under her breathe, "Angel would never have done this to me!"  
  
"Buffy, you don't understand!" Riley pleaded. "Those long months in the  
  
jungle...how can I make you understand, Buffy? It was just so hard... I couldn't handle  
  
the months away from him. It was... it was like a hole in my heart."  
  
So tell me girl, do I have to say please,  
  
Or do I have to involve the police?  
  
There was a time, when I'd trust you alone.  
  
I'd call you up girl, but you took my phone.  
  
"Faith Hill is fine! You can have your blasted Faith Hill!" Buffy was now shouting. She tossed the CD at Riley's head, "HER ONLY GOOD SONG IS BREATHE, ANYWAY!"  
  
Riley ducked the onslaught of flying country CDs. "You know that's she's not what I came for Buffy!"  
  
"Twain!" Buffy was hysterical. "Shania Twain! Take the Canadian!"  
  
"As if Garth's Beyond the Season is even in the same field as Shania's Woman in Me?" Riley demanded. "No trade!"  
  
But Buffy knew that if Riley admitted it to himself, he could appreciate Shania classics like "Whose bed have your boots been under?"  
  
You borrow stuff every time I turn my back. I can't believe I went out with a KLEPTOMANIAC!  
  
"Buffy!" Riley was now also screaming. "I don't want to resort to violence! Please, just tell me where you are keeping Garth. I'll take Garth Brooks, and I'll walk out of this house! You will never hear from either one of us again! This I swear to you..."  
  
"Do you honestly think I can do that, Riley? Do you think I can let you walk away with my pride and Garth Brook's anthology albums? Do you think I could live with myself after that? No! I draw a line and this is it! You're violating my rights as a citizen!"  
  
Breaking up is hard enough Say you had nothing but I called you bluff. You got my sweaters, my hat...I can't find my cat! The hardest part of breaking up, is getting back your stuff.  
  
"Buffy!" Riley was purple with anger. "Understand! It's not just the CD, it's the principal of the thing! It's what it stands up!"  
  
"What does it stand for, Riley? What does my Garth Brooks collection stand for to you?"  
  
"It stands for all the other stuff you kept of mine! My clothes, my books, my weapons! Let me tell you, buying that crap in the jungle... not as easy as it sounds!" Riley took a deep breath. "I can't move on without knowing I'm not completely out of this relationship! And I can't know without Garth...."  
  
"Riley... that's fucked up."  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, You plus me, it doesn't equal us. You took my car now I gotta take the bus. I thought I had a girl that I could trust. I guess I never knew my calculus!  
  
"Buffy!" Riley was tired. "This is stupid. Just give me the damn CD!"  
  
"Fine!" Buffy threw the CD and case at Riley.  
  
It hit him in the forehead.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" she shrieked and started sobbing on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy," Riley said sorrowfully, "I really am sorry it had to come down to this, but we are leaving."  
  
"I hate you!" Buffy screamed back as Riley walked out the door and out of her life again. "I hate you and Garth! I'll curse your name Riley Finn! I'll cure it every time I hear Cowboys and Angels!"  
  
Breaking up is hard enough  
  
Say you had nothing but I called you bluff.  
  
You got my sweaters, my hat ... I can't find my cat!  
  
The hardest part of breaking up,  
  
is getting back your stuff.  
  
Buffy wipe tears from her eyes as she slowly began to clean up the mess she had made in the living room.  
  
'Well,' Buffy thought to herself. "It's a good thing I left the burnt copy in the case and the original is still computer!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
She loved winning.  
  
A/N: Hey, hey....... yeah, it's Lindsey. Miss Sarah did not co-author this one... sadly this is all Lindsey. With a capital L... for, err *loser*LINDSEY!!  
  
This is my first Buffy songfic (it shows... no?) I really can't say I enjoy this song, Riley or the stupid format that I wrote this in but WHATEVER!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
Pleeeeeease  
  
Readourothershitandreviewpleasepleasepleaseplease!!!! 


End file.
